


The Mission

by yetti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cyborgs, M/M, Nocturnal Humanoids, OOcharacters, Omegaverse, Outerspace, Outerspace War, Sci-Fi, Spaceships, a/b/o dynamics, alien fights, asteroids - Freeform, idk what Im thinking though, if omega is in heat goes with alpha, pilot/guide, probably there's mating in the outerspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An asteroid was about to collide the Earth in twenty days time, the WSSA sent three teams to explode the metal rock in space before it hits the land.</p><p>But the three teams face danger in between the war of foreign creatures, the aliens.</p><p>Seijuro, an alpha/pilot who was chosen to lead the mission but doesn't have a qualified guide.</p><p>Will their mission be a success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is unbeta-ed so excuse me for grammar errors.
> 
> Btw, sorry if I went off the A/B/O dynamics, I have this craziness over pairing of alpha by alpha. If you are uneasy about it, well, again excuse me and please dont hate me.
> 
> Here we go...

 

**Star System K'ritha Akriti, 8573 m. u.**

 

**Planet Quuvia IX**

Same size as planet Earth, it has a vast terrain and jungles and large bodies of water. The climate is predictable since it has a relatively axial tilt and it rotates on it’s axis very slow causing a long hot days and short and cold nights. It was colonized by Vlejaha, a race of humanoid cerulean aliens, over three centuries ago and until now it became their core world with a population of more than two billion concentrated mostly in coastal areas and cities of industrial complexes. The Vlejahas considered humanity to be inferior form of life, hence, they protect their race and planet from the hands of other alien race who are trying to terraform them. The planet is under the control of their highest rank leader and also the oldest one, Lord Orcades Voltar with his wife, Saena.

**Planet Zurisia**

A planet smaller than Quuvia IX, here live the race of cyborg, the Apiritzi, who have powerful mandibles, fire-red hair colors and a two-toned eyes of crimson and gold. The planet is  controlled by their leader Vehnzar. Due to small space, they had conquered the planet Qeetziria and became one of their home. The Qeetzirianian survivors became their slaves. As their population grew, and since Qeetziria is as small as their home planet, conquering another nearby planet in their star system is now their goal. And their first target is planet Quuvia IX.

A fight started between planets Quuvia and Zurisia when the latter has abducted Saena, Lord Orcades Voltar’s wife. Vehnzar had taken a liking to the said spouse of their neighboring planet.

Because of the war, the star system had been in crumble. Asteroids, small and huge, stars, the moons, and all other rocks in their bound space were unformed causing them to collide each other. Other planets like Deairix, Audilon and Praion are now in panic, if the two strongest planet are in war, expect that their own homes will be in crumble too. Debris were all thrown as far as it reached and the system is in horribly chaotic. Flames ripped through the dark space as another spark fell, casting an eerie phantasm of light over the clanging of spaceships, thrusting and twisting of the aliens in combat. Each race surge in forward, no one wants to surrender, particularly the Quuvians, trying to get back their Lord’s beloved one. They give their full strength against their enemy destroying their techno-devices with such dark force aid. They faced flesh by flesh, blood by blood, bone by bone, and life by life.

At one full-force blow from the spaceship of Quuvia directing to the last drop of Apiritzi ship, but unfortunately it hit an asteroid as huge as the Zurisia planet splitting into two. One half was blown away west side of the system in which colliding with a terrain of the Zurisia and the other half was blown farthest reaching the milky way galaxy, the universe, the star system of the Earth.

 

********

**Planet Earth**

 

World Space and Aeronautics Association

The noise was deafening, members, high officials, low ranks & other employees were too restless running here and there around the headquarters.

It appeared that the Dream Satellite that was launched a year ago and now stationed in the space has captured an image of a huge metal rock about half the area of Japan, it was detected falling from the outer space and its path was directly in collision with planet Earth estimated in twenty days time.

The image was too disturbing.

If the asteroid won’t divert its path, it will cause an unforgettable extinction event that can wipe even a single bacteria.

As it is forwarding fast, some of its debris has been bombarding the land particularly Japan and other country nearby.

Akashi gripped the moulded glass table in the wide hall of WSSA in an effort to control his quaking. Using his other hand he placed it over his thundering chest. Even the acrid image he saw on the monitor screen burning his eyes, he had to force himself to blinked and stood still bearing the tumult in the building.

The WSSA, Akashi Aviation School & Co. And other organizations concerning this matter held a meeting together. Calling all experts, alpha pilots, alpha soldiers and omega guides, made a plan on how to stop the metal rock from falling.

Akashi, who is used in combat and a skilled pilot, the current president of AAS&Co., was chosen to lead the mission.

The plan is to send three teams, the seekers, the combats and the back-ups where each team consists of two pilots, three soldiers and two guides.

The seeker team will lead and make a strategy to eliminate the said asteroid once they’re in space. The members are Akashi as the controller pilot; Midorima as the assistant pilot with his guide Takao; and the three soldiers namely Nebuya, Haizaki and Mayuzumi.

The combats serves as the main team concerning weaponries in case there’ll be attackers. The members are Aomine as the controller pilot with his guide Kagami; Momoi as his assistant pilot with her guide Aida; and the soldiers are Sakurai, Wakamatsu,  and Imayoshi.

The back ups, as what the words signifies, in case there’ll be a mistake done by the two teams. Members are Kise as the controller pilot with his guide Kasamatsu; assistant pilot Murasakibara with guide Himuro; and the soldiers namely  Izuki, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

Estimated time to accomplish the mission: fifteen days.

In general, an alpha pilot (male/female) needs a guide (male/female), they’re like soulmates. If a guide can connect his thoughts and feelings to a pilot, and the pilot receives and acknowledges it without any delay, they’re fated to be partners. However, even if a guide can connect his thoughts and feelings with any pilot but the pilot can’t receive it, then they’re not partners at all. A pilot can work only with his specified guide.

Genetically, a guide is supposed to be an omega since they are the only one who carries the power of telepathy, a skill which an alpha or a beta doesn’t have. The alpha pilot manoeuvres the flight while the omega guides him their path to their destination and accomplish the mission successfully unscathed.

Otherwise, a pilot can’t do a job given to him without a guide and inter-stellar travel would have been impossible. Yet for some instances and due to inter breeding’s, there are alpha’s and beta’s who can also carries the power of telepathy, but only a tinge.

Supposedly, Akashi should not be on the mission since he never find his guide. Yet he was chosen because of his ability that no one can exceed.

On the other hand, Mayuzumi as an alpha has the power of telepathy since he’s a half alpha half omega which he inherited from his omega mother. Although he can connect his thoughts and feelings to Akashi but the pilot couldn’t receive his radar, Mayuzumi was appointed as the temporary guide.

Today marks the launching of the mission up to the outerspace.

Each member gazed deeply into the amber numbers of dust like particles illuminated on the screen which the Dream Satellite transmitted to Earth twenty four hours ago. Their eyes were locked into the particular huge rock slowly descending to its path.

Statistically, time assumed to hit the land was 480 hours or equivalent to twenty days. If its a normal flight of an alpha pilot into space, it will take a month or even more than that to reach the outerspace. And twenty days? Fuck! The land will be annihilated and wash out from the globe before they’ll even reach half of the journey.

The only way to travel faster than light and sound was to use the fastest ship purposely made at times like this, and the  skilled alpha, beta and omega's to do the mission. No human-made tracking device and technologies that will work in the nebulously nothingness outside the bounds of the normal space. Only this skilled one has the ability to connect precariously to the physical universe and make it possible for a fast but safety travel among the stars.

“This is a very dangerous flight but team seeker has only one qualified guide. Mayuzumi isn’t a skilled one, Akashi can’t receive his thoughts. Is there a probability that we can accomplish this mission?” the words had burst carelessly from Hanamiya, a general who’s serving only for paperwork’s purposes.

No one blinked but just stared at the blabbering mouth.

“Then, do you have someone in mind to do the mission, Hanamiya-san?” Akashi calmly asked as he clasped his hands on the table, but deep inside him he was pissed.

“I don’t. But you don’t have a qualified guide, what if both of you will make a mistake? Can you take responsibility?”

“It’s better than have nothing at all,” Aomine grunted. “or are you suggesting yourself by chance?”

Hanamiya gone paled. He swallowed.

“No, I’m just ordinary. What I’m saying is, can we wait at least for another day for Akashi to find his qualified guide?”

“This mission is urgent, Hanamiya-san and can not wait. Even though Akashi can’t receive Mayuzumi’s radar, at the very least he can still guide him. Furthermore, there’s Midorima and his guide Takao so there’s no need to panic.” The WSSA president pointed out.

“But….” desperation still jostled with doubt in Hanamiya’s face.

“Don’t worry, they’re all skilled, fast and capable enough. They know what to do.” The president said in dismissal. Hanamiya couldn’t say a word anymore and even if he protested further, an intimidating, stern face had deterred him.

“We are putting our life here at risks so rather than bickering with us, Hanamiya-san, can you just sit back and cooperate?” Akashi slammed his words slowly unable to subdue the note of irritation in his voice as he donned his sternest expression.

Not one head had the courage to interrupt Akashi.

“So, as what I’m saying, all of us will launched at the same time,” Akashi glanced at his wristwatch as he calculated the time of their departure. “…at thirteen hours today (that would be 1:00am). Set your minds for the dangers that will undoubtedly awaited during the flight, we must deal with the fears and uncertainties about this mission, and don’t doubt your own abilities because we don’t know what will happen to us in the outerspace.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Now, all of you can go and relax. We only have one hour left.”

Without much ado, all had dispersed, risen and left the meeting area. Each one has gone to their own specified team rooms and there they tried to loosen up their tighten fears.

 

Akashi check his belongings, his space suits, and all other things he needs since he has the heaviest task. Once he accept a duty, he sees to it that it won’t fail. All of his energies had to be focused only on this mission, million lives depended onto them. Most likely he also needs mechanical and physical back ups if his temporary guide will fail to function when they reach the outerspace. Since their minds won’t link, both of them can’t function as one entity and he can only depend on what Mayuzumi can see with his open eyes. Akashi knew that a qualified guide can listen to the voice of the stars, link his mind on the outerspace, can speak his thoughts through his feelings, and share these thoughts with his pilot. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to find yet his fated guide.

While Mayuzumi silently sit on a secluded part of their room, trying to concentrate his mind on reaching the pilot’s feelings, he closed his eyes and breath deep, deeper still, opening his mind searching for someone who can acknowledge his radar and hoping that Akashi would be the one to hit it. But nah, frustratingly he sighed. His mind just soared into nothingness, he can’t mentally search any spark of energy at all. Once more he deep breath and willed his body cautiously ignoring the doubts that came and touched the equilibrium of his mind. No, he can’t tell them now that his power isn’t working. They only have one hour left and he couldn’t ruin the plan. He stopped thinking and rested his mind, praying that his telepath will work once they’re off.

Akashi who was leaning on the locker’s door yanked his hands on his pocket, he has been secretly observing his temporary guide, by the looks of him, he can’t be having a trouble now. He can’t be wavering because it will threaten the peace of everyone around them. He sighed at the faint ambivalence edging Mayuzumi’s face. He adjusted the collar of his white shirt then smoothed his silky hair before he wounded his feet towards the silver grey-haired guide.

“Something’s troubling your mind, Mayuzumi-san?” Akashi toned out the words from his head.

Mayuzumi stay silent for a moment, studying Akashi’s feature. “Nah,”

“Had you made up your mind being my guide?” he took shape of the words that were directed squarely at him.

“What do you mean? Did we not already decided that I’ll be just a temporary one?” Mayuzumi honed flat and uninflected.

That tinge a heat of the alpha’s blood and suddenly his aura changed.

“Because if you are having doubt with your own ability, which is vaguely parading in your face, you better stay put as a soldier than being my guide, Chihiro, you’ll only be in my way.” bluntly he swaggered beneath his breath giving the taller guy a chill on his neck.

Mayuzumi hesitated and groped words to defend himself. “As you have said a while ago, we are risking our own lives here. Do you think I will agree wittingly half-hearted? You should know that’s bullshit, Akashi.” he couldn’t hide his indignation upon tugging up his voice.

“Then fulfill your duty half ass and I’ll kick you out myself,” and before the taller guy could protest, Akashi turned his back from him.

Mayuzumi could only balled a fist.

 

The time has come. Each team gathered its members, fully worn their jumpsuit. The three  shuttles to be use were so much ready than any others, waiting for the firing go. Individuals were carefully instructed to use their oxygen at proper and right time. There were oxygen stationed outerspace if ever they need to refuel their tanks and the nearest they could reach is the WSSA station itself, six days before oxygen hits zero. However, refuelling  could be dire. The estimated use of fuels was about good for seven days, and the station of fuel from the point of the mission is calculatedly four days. A day ahead of what was planned. Therefore, it’s the seeker’s duty to form a strategy before they could charge the command and explode the asteroid.

“Are all of us ready?” Akashi loudly asked while rolling his eyes around to each team members.

“Yes, sir!”

“Then, good luck to all of us!”

Though everyone has feeling fear yet excited to do a life-death mission, the clattering’s around signifies that they are ready with the hopes of accomplishing the mission. Team seekers boarded the spaceship WSSA HELION PATHFINDER, team combat boarded the spaceship CARTHAGE WHITE KNIGHT and the back up team boarded the spaceship EARTHSHIP HOPE CONSTELLATION.

 

And while they were busy stuffing their stuffs inside their ships, no one has noticed the faint bluemist aura sneaking inside the Helion Pathfinder.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, familiar with the layout of the WSSA building where he worked as a regular office employee, he strode from the entryway. Judging by the hectic activity and vacant work stations, he wondered if he’d missed anything as if he was left out. He dabbled to a makeshift counter of the receptionist but the chair behind was as well filled empty. He shot around his gaze one more time.

“Eh? What’s happening? Where are they? Why does the building so quiet, did I forget there’s no work today?” he mumbled, his mind quibbled if what day is today. He looked at his phone and found out that its still Wednesday, probably its not a holiday. But, where's everyone?" He glanced at the wall clock, its 7:15 in the morning. He’s not late either.

Then a sound from the speaker hanged on the mould drizzled into his ears.

“All other employees please come straight here at the meeting hall, we are going to discuss the planned mission and we need your opinion and assistance. The meeting starts at 7:30. Thank you!”

Upon hearing the announcement, he heeled surge to the said room. He flipped up front his ID that labelled him a programmer consultant of the organization before entering. There, all employees were gathered in a crowd, heads gazing on the large screen infront of them. The screen shows a huge metal rock moving fast in the dim outerspace, two days ago some metal rocks in varied sizes, some were as small as marbles and some were as large as a baby’s fist, has showered Japan like rain in about three minutes causing some accidents. Kuroko flicked around his eyes, there are faces unfamiliar to him.

“Since we’re all here, first I would like to say that this meeting is all about the disaster caused by the meteor rain two days ago. As what you see on the screen, is a huge rock. Unfortunately, the path that this rock follows is heading on Earth. Dream satellite transmitted this image yesterday morning, estimatedly, this will hit Earth around seventeen to twenty days. We have to do something to stop it.” the president of WSSA said. “As you can see, and we all know that we have less skilled pilots so, these men here, we asked their assistance to do the mission. They are from Akashi Aviation School & Co., and their president and the owner, Mr. Akashi Seijuro is here to lead the mission since he’s the most skilled pilot of the country.” he gestured his hand to the young man on his right side. The said guy slightly bowed his head and faint a smile.

Kuroko gasped upon landing his blue eyes on the redhead guy. He felt something in his aura that tickled his innards.

badump....badump....badump...

He shivered. The fringes of his denim jacket swayed as he moved his hand slowly. Why? Suddenly he felt chill crawling down his spine, his blood pulsated from vein to vein heating up his whole body. What’s happening to him is fuckingly he knew nothing at all. His pounding heart whispered him words that he don’t understand, synchronizing with the flow of his red fluids. He felt nauseous and dizzy. Kuroko closes his eyes to maintain his balance flat on the ground, salty enzymes vaguely dewing his skin.

On the other side, Akashi flinched. Barely, something had spoke to his heart. A slight fire lit in his eyes indicating there’s a threat near him. Or is it really a threat? Beyond lower lids, he craned around his sight. But his eyes can not see what his heart can feel beyond the realm. He tried to link his mind around him, yet a crack sound disturb him, brittle pottery smashing to pieces on concretes. And the voice has faded as swiftly as it came. Akashi muttered sobriquet annoyingly and refocused his attention at the situation at hand.

Unknowingly, Akashi Seijuro, a child prodigy with above average IQ-level, multimillionaire owner in one of the hottest school and Aviation company, had tasted a tinge of his fated soulmate in just a whiff. His qualified guide.

“Do you have any suggestions?” a voice trickled that drifted him back to present. Akashi clasped his hands on top of the table waiting for some workable suggestions.

Then the cerulean eyed guy spoke.

“Sir, in case there’s emergency, don’t they need programmers?” shit, what a lilting voice, Akashi mumbled while his eyes firmly scrutinizing him.

“I don’t think so, since all of them are special agents and they are skilled ones. But then, I thank you for your suggestion, Kuroko-kun.” the president politely discard the idea. “ When they’ll be in space, they don’t quiet need much of the technologies we have. Their guides’ ability is just enough."

Tetsuya silently lashes, he asked for suggestion yet not taking his at face value.

“If all is decided, then we should hope as one that this mission will be accomplish in time. Don’t panic and let us send these men with our hearts with them.” the president smiled full of hope, like the sun breaking through dark clouds, like a rainbow flaoting after a thunder rain.

One last glanced, Akashi batted at the blue haired guy. " _Kuroko..."_ he whispered and then got surprised, again, his blood palpitates through the valleys of his palm. Surely, this guy has given him a great deal to occupy his thoughts.

 

"Outerspace..." Kuroko hushes, the word almost didn't slip form from his mouth, he was on his way to his cubicle.

Since childhood, Kuroko has this thing about spacecrafts and the nebulous. It started when his grandfather, Hiroshi, was soaring his sight up the night sky through his binoculars. He was ten years old then. That time the sky was so bright, the stars were like blanket canopies and the moon illuminates blue light blasting off through the infinity. Then there's a tenuous visible mist that took on a blueish tinge, swirled a little, then took on the ghostly outlines of the bright stars. Kuroko  hadn't realized that he'd made a sound until he heard it in his own ears--half a choked off gasp, half of excitement. His grandfather lay down his binoculars and looked at him with a calming smile before he spoke.

"Beautiful, right?" he said and played a bit more with relational field. "I tried to get a sense of direction and distance but I didn't get much. All I saw was that stars and other elements up the space and that so far away I couldn't get any reading on distance anymore. I...can't see anymore that bright star--planet." he sensed a bit of sadness in his voice.

Kuroko was a bit confused by his grandfather talk, his thought refused to understand his action into anything coherent. What can't see anymore? What star and planet was he talking about?

"Grandfather?" he muttered genially.

"I was thinking about your mother...and your... f-father.."

"What about them?"

"Do you want to know what really happened to them?"

Kuroko steepled his fingers over his chin and his eyes fixed on the oldman, he waited for him to continue. "I'm not deluding myself grandpa, I didn't saw them at all so I don't expect much but if there's something you can tell me about them, I'd like to know."

"If only I have the ability to find and follow them that time, but you were the most important one so I didn't. I can't say if your mother is still alive or not,"

"And my father?"

His grandfather looked at a far distant, and then sighed heavily. "It's...it's not yet time for me to tell you this, if you grow bigger and become an adult and you will understand it like a mature person, then I will tell you about your father."

But Kuroko hadn't get an answer from his grandfather because after a month, he died.

He looked on his grandfather's belongings and found out ton of books kept tidily in his locker, books concerning the outerspace, aircrafts, astronauts, scientist, technologies, stars and planets, and---aliens? Did his grandfather wanted to be an astronaut? Did he dreamt to land on another planet? Did he really want to see the outerspace that much? And what about the aliens? Why do he have to read something like this?

Though he wanted to fulfill that dream of him, Kuroko couldn't. Because his grandfather has left him not much enough to study and become an astronaut. Instead, he went to university dealing with computers and high technologies. And after graduating, he was lucky to passed the examination and became a regular employee of WSSA. Though he may not be the best designer, he's confident of his ability as a reliable programmer. Kuroko is an alpha, but no one even bothered to consider him one and he himself was wondering why he doesn't eminate the power of a full blood alpha. Or was he really a pure one? Why does he feel weak? Or why was he weak and not like almost alpha that were strong and powerful?

And in his heart still, slowly grow the crave to see what's on the outerspace.

He was indeed his grandfather's only grandson.

And after listening to what they talked about during the meeting, one decision formed inside his mind. This is the only oppurtunity for him to see what's beyond the sky. This is the only time he can fulfill his grandfather's dream and now become also his dream, to reach the outerspace.

A confident smile drawn upon his cherry lips.

*********

Kuroko silently but quickly padded onto the ground, tiptoed. He made it sure that the people around were busy so they won't notice him and be aware of his presence. He drew up the hood of his cardigan and stuffed his head inside it. The door of the airship wasn't far from where he was hiding, if he make his move, now is the best time. Tramping through the hard and cold floor, he was beginning to wonder if walking barefoot was the wisest thing to do but then if he'll only second-guess his decision then he had no business in going through it. Until he was able to fit in himself inside the airship without even bothering what team he was in.  He confidently stuff his body in a place where he thought less noticed. He was now had the feeling of his chances of getting unseen, when he suddenly knock out the edge of the table behind him.

Too much for his stealth.

"Who's there?" there a gruff voice from a man came running on the threshold.

Kuroko quickly squeezed behind the door and covered his mouth, holding his breath.

"Anyone here?"

When there's no sound followed, the man turned his back and leave the place.

Kuroko let go of his breath. Saved. He was nearly caught. But then he could not still decipher what's with this room. It was small with some kind of photoluminuscence ceiling. The room temperature was in fairness cool and he expected it from the start. He gazed around facetiously. There's not even a small window in this room. But, who the hell care? As long as he's safe here and no one will find him so soon.

Kuroko calmly sink himself on the floor, waiting for them to depart. He knew he had entered a treacherous stream of introspection, thus he have to be vigilant. The only sound he could hear now were the soft rattling of the ship's generator engines three meters below, the clicking of his wristwatch and the smooth swoosh of the aircondition blowing in the chamber. He bent down his head and rested on his knees, a few seconds more and his eyelids fell down.

**************

Akashi pulled his jumpsuit across his chest and sucked the cold air through his nostrils as he glanced to the members of the mission, he had done as much background check on each one and he was confident that all three teams will accomplish this task given to them. He calculatively walked beneath the massive tiled floorway as he eyed the voluminous noisily crowded lobby. Everyone is as much ready as he is.

"Are you ready?" he conceptually asked.

"Yes, sir!" everyone answered in chorus. And they became automatic.

As everyone filled in their respective airships, all pilots and their guides went on their own cubicles where they could monitor everything that is happening.

Mayuzumi, being the guide of the leader, took a deep breath and let his words materialize in his mind.  _The stars have voices, the universe dance with their songs, this inter-stellar travel, to us it may deem successful. All pilots and guides, please let me read your minds, let us link our thoughts together as we travel thou art far and fine._

It was a traditional belief that before a travel will start, the main guide's greeting will link to every other guides and each guide will convey these greetings to their pilots. And as the pilots received the greetings, response will shortly link in one entity.

_Our guides, let this travel be safe in your hand. We offer our full trust in your abilities, and share your thoughts and emotions with us._

With the full and ultra-fine calm of their mental barriers that protected them, the guides sink in deeper into the thoughts of their pilots as if cultivating their very sensory cores, enough to see with their naked eyes, enough to feel with their barehands. And make their soul join into one, owner of each other.

Stretching their(pilots) hands to reach the bunch of controls set for the monitors, the ship's system link with the command controls and as each pair (pilot and guide) converse mentally, before they knew it, the shuttles blasted off. And the only sound heard were the burbling of engines and the pyrolysis propulsed by the departing crafts.

 

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**238,900 mi (LD)**

The three shuttles had reached the moon, seeing from afar, it seems the teams will have  ten days before they'll meet the asteroid that keeps descending it's path to Earth. As they adapted to the changed of perspective, everyone was still in calmed mode. The journey is going smooth as it was planned. As the pilots set their minds in commanding the shuttle, their guides have been concentrating in following the voice of the stars, preparing themselves once they emerged within another star system, outside bound of milky way galaxy, where all devices were thought to shut down.

Lying still on their chambers, soldiers were wide awake on their thoughts. Thinking all the possibilities that will take place while under this case. While the guides are soaring their minds free along with the stars.

Suddenly on the combat's shuttle.

A small asteroid was coming their way, Kagami's innards on the space had connect link with his pilot quickly.

_K: Aomine, an asteroid was about to collide our shuttle, 105 degrees east meridian._

**_A: then where will I direct the ship? What's the probability we can not bump into another one?_ **

_K: turn 35 degrees northwest upper meridian._

**_A: got it_** _....._ Satsuki, tell your guide to report our situation. Kagami is clearing our way.

 ** _S:_** alright, acknowledged _.... **Aida, report**_ ** _the situation to Mayuzumi-san_**

_A: yes...._

But Riko can't link with the lead guide, her path was jagged and obscured by shadows that it makes her dizzy. As she tried to search a link instead, she felt another link vibrating across her nerve path. It's like a mist that it fades as quickly as it appeared.  _What was that?_

**_S: what's wrong? What do you mean "what was that?"_ **

_A:  a blurry mist has cross my path in about three seconds and then it disappeared._

**_S: what does that mean?_ **

_A: I don't know, I'll try to ask Kagami-kun if he had noticed it......Kagami-kun..._

_K: yes, senpai?_

_A: was there a blurry mist came across your path?_

_K: yeah, did that disturbed you too?_

_A: not quiet, it just clouded my sight in few seconds and then its gone. How about you?_

_K: it stopped infront of me as if it was guiding me the right path._

_A: what? Then, who do you think was that? Was it Mayuzumi?_

_K: no, that wasn't Mayuzumi-senpai's link. Its...someone's aura that I can't detect because its only faint. But my nerve has reacted to it naturally._

_A: do you think it's a threat?_

_K: no, my threat sensory wasn't blinking at all._

_A: okay, I'll report to the Helion._

 

 

"Mayusumi-san, what's the status of teams combat and back up?" Akashi asked his guide while his eyes were concentrated on the monitor command.

Mayuzumi forgot that he could not link his thought with Akashi, unconsciously spoke mentally.

_Wait pilot, I can't link with them for the moment._

"Mayuzumi ..." impatiently irritable, Akashi spoke louder.

The guide's concentration was distracted and Mayuzumi felt disoriented, losing his momento.

"I'm having the hard time to link with them," he said secretly gritting his teeth. He patiently heaved smoothly and went back reorganizing his thought.

_Kagami....can you hear me?_

_......_

 

_......._

_Aida....this is Mayuzumi, how are your team doing?_

_....._

 

_.....zzzzzzzzttttt...zzzzztttt......_

 

_.......cracked......_

 

_A: this is Aida, Kagami is busy rerouting our shuttle. We were a bit late, there was a little mistake a while ago._

_M: What happen?_

_A: we bumped into a small asteroid and pilot Aomine has to change the path._

_M: and now?_

_A: Aomine was able to returned track, we're okay by now._

_M: alright, tell Kagami to link with me from time to time._

_A: roger._

 

_Kasamatsu...this is Mayuzumi, how's your team doing?_

_K: we are fine, Mayuzumi. The ship's going smooth._

_M: alright, please report to me from time to time._

_K: okay._

 

Mayuzumi blinked then stilled his eyes before he spoke to Akashi.

"Teams combat and back up were fine, nothing to worry about." he softly speak.

"Is that so? Fine then," Akashi said not even glanced at him.

_Why didn't you tell him what had happened to team combat?_

a voice trickled making Mayuzumi flinched.

"Something wrong?" Akashi asked, oh, he thought that the pilot wasn't aware of him.

"Nothing," he said thoughtlessly, he glared at Takao beyond lids.

_M: Team combat's fine now, if I tell, it will only worry him._

_T: even so, he has to know what's happening among the teams. You should know that in this mission we work as one, Mayuzumi-san._

_M: then tell him yourself, as far as I can sense, team combat is in their right path now. Why not just calm your mind and concentrate on the next star system, Takao?"_

This is the disadvantage of being the leader's guide, once his thought were link to all other guides, they can hear mentally what's each one was talking to. He can be suspiscious if he cut links with them.

Mayuzumi just silently grunted.

"Oi, Takao, why did you cut link with me?" a lowtoned voice squarely aimed to the raven haired omega.

"Ah, I just rested my brain for a while Shin-chan." Takao defended, even if he doesn't like how Mayuzumi acted, he can't let his alpha knew about it. Mayuzumi is part omega and he can't betray his kind no matter what, Takao has to cut the sensory linking him with Midorima so that the pilot won't hear him.

"You should tell me," Midorima unknowingly dominating his guide.

Takao grinned. "Shin-chan sure is possessive of me." he teased.

Which made the greenhaired alpha turned tomato. "Baka." he snapped as he push the rim of his glass on his nose bridge.

"You two, save your sweet nothing back to earth." Akashi, who have no saccharine in his body, intervened their bickering.

Takao just smirk and smirk, one more smirk before he closed his eyes and returned back for work.

Midorima, well, as the tsundere he was as always, shut one ear and moved his hand on the command console.

While Mayuzumi was busy infiltrating the other guide's thoughts as their journey had gone deeper and farther from the milky way galaxy.

***************

On the other side of the shuttle, Kuroko has woken up from his slumber. He stood up to check from the outside if there is even a single window for him to peek. He raised his hand to the panel and slides the door to open, as his blue orbs meet the white walls of the hall his body tense, his stomach suddenly tighten with anxiety. This sneaking of him was a mistake but none of his conscience rectified that guilt. Tucking his fist under his arms, Kuroko trudge forward into the dwindling coldness of the shuttle. As he roamed his eyes into the small slightly longer hallway, there he saw lighting panels on a meter-distant front.

When he reached the panel, he slides it to open and there reveal his sight another white painted chamber, or its more like a living room, with a glass ceiling, giving him the view of the dark space and....huh? Are those stars? But they look like rocks with different shapes, hmmmm, wait....what I read was that stars are rocks illuminating light....but this rocks look like--really, they are rocks in the outerspace. There's no way those were stars. But-- its beautiful to see the space.

Kuroko lay down on the fur mat at the center of the chamber, he spread his hands sideward as his palms tap the fur mat slowly. This way, it gives him a better viewing of the dark space where rocks and other elements were floating as the shuttle passed them through.

While his eyes were busy, a sudden slight breeze strangely pricked his sense and then a peculiar flashing colored lights appeared from out of nowhere. A wave of dizziness washed over him, everything seems spinning. What's happening? Am I sick? What was that strange pulsing light? Warily, he shifted gazed to the white walls, then closed his eyes to relax.

 

Unknowingly, his sensory had detected some danger and one of his nerve sense parted way with him, gone to the danger zone where the combat team was about to collide a small asteroid. This nerve of him was like having his own mind and block all elements hindering him and then show the right way to the combat team. Kuroko didn't know that he was helping the combat guide unconsciously that's why he felt dizziness, this feeling is new to him. But his eyes even if they're closed, were wide open of what was infront of him. As if he was floating outerspace, flying fast as his sense was linked to another's sense. Not knowing that link was from Kagami who reacted with his mist naturally.

And in a blink of seconds, it disappeared and he was back on his body lying on the fur mat.

"What the hell was that?"

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you not to be confuse, the conversation of alpha with his guide were written in; for example:
> 
> Aomine is in bold italized and Kagami in italized only. Likewise with Satsuki in bold italized and Riko in italized only.(alpha/omega)
> 
> Aomine with Satsuki are all in normal conversation since both of them cant link with each other. (Alpha/alpha)
> 
> Kagami and Riko are all in italized since both are omega and they can link with each other so they talk mentally. Goes with Mayuzumi and all other guides. (Omega/omega)
> 
> as for Akashi and Mayuzumi, since they can't link with each other, although they are pilot and guide, their conversation is in normal one.
> 
> as for Kuroko, his telepath power just acted naturally in outerspace, for what reason? Well, that would be reveal in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Star System Graeco Chiì 5273 m.u.**

It has been five days since their departure, and now they are about to cross over the second star system. Though this is the second time they cross over, the effect of phasing was still there, the enormity of changing system to system rendered them almost senseless as they go deeper, far, far away from the earth.

"Tell me what you see, Mayuzumi."

"We are currently in the middle of crossing over star system Graeco Chiì, " the guide's voice was distinctly soft and calmed.

"And?" Akashi clipped his words.

"The first planet we are about to pass by is named Ostervauld, an immense planet of the system and the object surrounding it supports an atmosphere capable to sustain a life. Thus, there are probably living creatures in this planet--"

"What are they? Can you perceive their features?"

"Apologies, my radar can only see a afar twelve moon lunar distance and the planet is fifteen moon away from us. Only your qualified guide can see the exact distance and will give what you're asking for." Mayuzumi felt useless this time, he cursed himself for being uncapable to link with Akashi. To think that he wasn't his mate, makes his heart grow sadder....and hurt.

He asked Takao if he can see the planet.

_M: Takao, are you able to see what's on that planet?_

_T: sorry, my radar was limited to eight moons lunar distance only. How about you? Don't tell me....??"_

_M: yeah, my radar can only see twelve moons. Fine, I will ask Kagami._

_T: right, Kagami is currently has the highest moon distance of thirteen._

_M: thirteen? Then its still not enough, the planet ahead of us is calculatively fifteen moons away._

_T: let's just wait till we get nearer then--_

**_M: are you two stupid? Did you forget we can't go near any planet less than fifteen moon distance?_** Midorima interferred with their conversation when he heard Takao's about to suggest.

_T: eh, you can hear what was Mayuzumi-san said, Shin-chan?_

**_M: no, but I can still understand what you were talking about base on how you conversed with him._ **

_T: how about you? Or the other alpha's, maybe you can see that far distant---"_

**_M: if we were, then there's no reason to have you here anymore._ **

It's true that no shuttle can go near any planets less than fifteen moons distance because of it's gravity unless they know what kind of creatures are living in that planet. What if they are harmful? They are not that stupid and careless to forget what's the real reason of coming here on space.

"Mayuzumi, give my command to the two teams to halt and float for a moment while we try to foresee what kind of creatures live in that planet." Akashi contemplated him with a commanding expression.

"Yes," Mayuzumi said as he link with the other guides.

A string surge of current passed from him to the illusionary realm linking him with the other guides, and then several strings of current came back to him in an instant. Then he opened his eyes, lazy crystal sparks appearing spasmodically in the ash irises.

"Your command has been followed, the two shuttles are now at halt."

"Good. Now, let's observe for a while." Akashi said as he halted their own shuttle and left floating in the space. 

On the back up shuttle Kise was busy tapping the command console for trying to refocused the monitor screen on the planet they were observing at since his team was the nearest, zooming the camera lens hoping at least he could manage to percieve even a slight information on the creatures living in it.

_**Ki: Kasamatsu-senpai, can you help me to analyze hypothetically on these figures the camera had captured?** _

_Ka: let me see the monitor,_

On the monitor,  they saw a four-foot beam of purple light saber in an arc agilely in the air letting out a belch of purple smoke and then died. Afterwhich different colors spark like a firecracker blooming, some light debris spread and boom nearly at them.

Abruptly, each team had manage to moved their shuttle one-moon distance back before the light shut down. Combat shuttle jaggedly sprung causing it to tilt 360° and then like a roaring thunder all of its technology devices had stop working and closes down. The team inside were all shackled together with the devices crumbled, broken and destroyed. Pale string of light cutting through the haze of smoke to spot where that explosion came. And there the guides saw a man in silvery white robe with purple eyes and hair and skin floating on the space ten moon away from them.

_Mayuzumi: who are you, are you the ruler of that planet?_

_purpleman: @/*'/*: &^#&$£^£/^÷&/€:£/_$€/£/ /*&"*"*/*/*:*^£^*/ */&:&/*/€ &=#/'&"(,)*:/-& *:&##$♢■■●♡《♤▪♢♢\□▪ &$#&/& ♤□>□} ♡●>●■ *^@$^/*:*:"^#*:&$ ^#%$&^*: **:&$^"&_

_(Who are you? What are you doing around our planet? If you plan for invasion, I'm sorry to tell but we have to fight with you even if we are the weakest planet of this star system.)_

_Mayuzumi: huh, what? Oh, no, I don't understand what's he's saying......does anyone of the guides understood what he said?_

Mayuzumi waited for an answer but no one did.

"What's the matter?" Akashi asked when he saw him qualmed.

"A man appeared but I...I don't understand their language, not anyone of the guides--"

"That's understandable, we are different from them so don't stress yourself." Akashi snapped. But he himself felt upset. "How does he look? His appearance?"

"Purple eyes, hair and skin, he's wearing silver clothes and I think he's using magic. His appearance, he looks like a knight in a mask so I can't see his face but he's glowing in purple aura surrounding him." Mayuzumi answered, but somehow, his eyes are becoming blurry as if something's blocking his link.  _"Shit, what's happening?"_ he murmurred as he try to clear his eyes.

_Kaga: Mayuzumi-senpai.....something's wrong with our links..._

_Himu: you too, Kagami?_

_Kasa: so, it's not only me._

_Aida: but all of us, guides. The links are being block, there are myriads of purple and silvery lights._

_Takao: yeah, and faint blue mist..._

_Kaga: Aida-senpai, it's the same aura that I felt when we're at the last system. Can you feel it?_

_Aida: but this time, its stronger._

_Mayu: what do you mean, Kagami?_

_Kaga: when we were in danger at the last system, I felt this aura, the mist showed me the path and missed the small asteroid. But as what Aida senpai said, now is stronger and powerful. My senses are reacting naturally,_

Something's wrong, someone is interferring. But who? And where?

_Mayu: do you think we are being threaten? Do it feels like danger?_

_Kaga: I don't think so, my alarm radar is not blinking at all. Its like, its being guarded instead._

_Kasa: that's true. I don't feel any fear. My senses are calm and relax._

_Himu: hey, look! The blue mist, the blue mist!_

_Aida: it's.....materializing,_

_Takao: it's forming into human shape.._

_Kasa: is it a guide?_

_Mayu: don't know,_

_Himu: a shadow?_

_Kaga: eh, can you hear it? He's talking with the purple man._

_Takao: what's he trying to do?_

 

_........zzzzzzttttt......zzzztttt....._

 

Then a strings of lights has touched them, its like a current of electricity trying to dissolve their radar. In a seconds, their links are connected as one with the mysterious mist.

_bluemist: listen all of you, I am trying to deal with him so wait for my command. My neutral translator is slow in adjusting with his language. I will convey to you once we're done. For the meantime, just stay put._

And the link disconnected.

 

Meanwhile, Akashi was feeling uncomfortable. Something is amiss. It's like his energy is being suck. Its the same feeling during the meeting at the WSSA hall. He darted a look at his guide Mayuzumi who was in deep thought, his eyes were extremely closed. Did he find something? But, he can't ask him yet. Mayuzumi is trying his best and talking to him will only distract his concentration. This flight was not an unscheduled pit stop anyway.

He expelled a breath. This feeling is certainly relevant with this flight, but to whom could he pump information? Mayuzumi can't even reach as far as fifteen moon and if they miss even a single info would prove dangerous in certain circumstances. Apparently, his sensory links had been disturb and he doesn't even know who was trying to link with him. It's not Mayuzumi since he has already tested. So, who? Who is he? Is it his guide? But that's not possible, they're in another star system. He snorted.

"Don't fuck with me, there's no way my guide is from this planet. They are aliens and I'm a human. It's impossible." he regarded it thoughtfully, tuning out all other disturbances. He shrugged off to dismiss such nonsense.

Realizing he wouldn't get far arguing with his own thoughts, he goes out from his post before he gets exasperated.

"Shintarou, relieve me for a while. I'm going to the white chamber."

"Yes, Akashi."

Grudgingly, he went down to the white room hoping he could find the answer of this feeling.

***************

When the shuttle bucked up, Kuroko quickly opened his eyes. He was moved ten feet away from his original place. He felt cold air hit his back but he can only groan for complain. He flipped over and adroitly slid himself out the couch. He closed back his eyes. He's getting a headache, a condition that seems keep occuring since he felt something strange inside him, those electric-like currents swirling around. And then his body burned like blueist crystal, flashing and sparking with his body heat, explosively swung him into a spiral-like tunnel. He was raptured. He was sucked out. And when he opened again his eyes, he's out space.

Chilly, he donned himself with his jacket but--he can't touch his physical body. What's this? It's like he is a soul floating in the space. It happened again. Someone's controlling him? Its like someone's keeps changing the parameters around him, one moment he's inside the shuttle, the next minute he's out space and not knowing he's back again in the shuttle.

"I don't like this feeling," he whispered as he stared at his luminous crystal hand. Then a language not of his own drizzled into his ears. He looked forward.

A purpleman was floating as well five feet away  infront of him, he is gleaming brightly in the flourescent lighting.

**_purpleman: who are you, what planet did you came from?_ **

**_Kuroko: I am called Kuroko from planet earth, star system milky way galaxy._ **

**_purpleman: what do you intend to do? If you came here to invade our planet, apologizes but we will retaliate._**

**_Kuroko: don't be mistaken, I didn't come here for a fight. We are under a mission, please let us pass across your boundary._ **

**_purpleman: mission?_ **

**_Kuroko: yes, our planet is in danger. A huge metal rock is coming to our planet and we have to dispose it or else earth will be demise._ **

**_purpleman: how am I sure that you aren't deceiving me?_ **

**_Kuroko: then I will stay here until our shuttle will pass by your planet. If you see something wrong, I give you permission to take my life._ **

**_purpleman: (fiddling)_ **

**_Kuroko: we don't have enough time, I beg you._ **

**_purpleman: fine._ **

**_Kuroko: thank you_ **

**_purpleman: just to give you a warning, I don't know until how far you are going to, so in case, in the next star system two planets are in dispute right now. Beware to be caught off between them, those planets are dangerous. And their space is crumbling, I hope you won't get as far until you accomplish your mission._ **

**_Kuroko: noted, we'll be grateful with your warning._ **

And the purpleman disappeared.

Kuroko connected his link with the guides and in one entity, they had their conversation. And after he conveyed the information, he emerged and disappeared. The whiteness of the wall chamber almost blinding him until he adjusted his eyes to the light. He's back inside the shuttle.

He felt exhausted just by floating in the space, and despite the distance they had reached, outerspace remained dim and overwhelming. He loosened the bonds that linking with the guides, now that he think about it, guides are omegas and they are the only beings who have the power of telepath. But he is an alpha, so, it puzzled him to even linked with them in one go. Is he really an alpha? Or is he an....omega?

thump....thump....thump.....

Huh? What's this? Something is coming near him. He flicked around. A faint, fragile thread of connection is sucking him deep. A flash of crimson-hot radar, bursting inside the chamber with coruscating fire of a solar flare. Kuroko gasped. He was dumbfounded. His sensory links naturally to an unknown creature near him. Who could it be? And how come this link is so strong and powerful? His thought trailed off, it didn't matter. He mentally speaks.

_**Kuroko: who are you? Why are you entering in my bound?** _

_**crimson mist: what? That's my line! Who are you? And why are you linking with my light thread?** _

_**Kuroko: I'm not! You are the one invading my mind.** _

_**crimson mist: moron! I'm an alpha and I don't have the ability to link with you. Only omegas do!** _

_**Kuroko: but I'm an alpha too!** _

_**crimson mist: don't fuck with me!** _

_**Kuroko: I'm not fucking you, dumbass!** _

_**crimson mist: where are you?** _

_**Kuroko: why would I tell you?** _

_**crimson mist: oh, then, I just need only to find you. If I may fail not, prepare you slut ass and I'll be surely fuck you until you can't move even a finger of yours.** _

_**Kuroko: heh! And I'll just prepare my hot ass for you, shithead.** _

_**crimson mist: tch!** _

And before it will heat him up, Kuroko disconnected the link.

"Stupid jerk, come and find me if you can."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Satsuki, do you have any idea on how to fix computers?" Aomine asked his assisstant pilot, his hands though were busy pressing the keys while his eyes shut lock on the screen.

"A little, but this is not the computer alone. The programmes were all shut down, even if I reboot, I don't think it will return to the original one."

"Good grief. The president should have at least sent one computer programme expert with us."

"That blue head back then, his suggestion was all right. We can't go on like this," Satsuki frowned with dismay.

**_Ao: Kagami, tell the helion to go first. We can follow once we'll figure out how to fix the programmes_ **

_Ka: roger......Mayuzumi-san....._

_Ma: what is it?_

_Ka: tell head pilot to go on with the flight, we'll follow once we're done here. Our programmes were destroyed we have to fix it first._

_Ma: okay,_

"We need to know what triggered the programmes down, ah, this is quiet frustrating. Our target is nearing, we can't afford to miss a single second." Aomine's words sounded solicitous as sweat drips slowly along his face.

Satsuki tried to punch up the con panel hoping that the screen will light up, then hit another button on the keyboard but no light flashed to life on the computer screen. She tried again pressing two keys at the same time, suddenly the screen flashed. A bit of relief came. But only for a second.

The screen glared an access code.

"Do you know the code?" Satsuki asked her head pilot.

"If you can't figure it out, just press any key, you pompous ass!" Aomine replied with a serious face.

"If you don't know the code, just say so, Dai-chan. Need you have to insult me?" Satsuki frowned at him, lips pouting.

"I don't know what was the programmer was thinking when he's designing it but, that's the code." Aomine twisted lopsidedly, chuckling.

"Seriously?" Satsuki was smiling then while typing the code.

The screen asked for verification after Satsuki finishes, then retyped again the code. The motion detector system blinked as words of unknown language appeared until it reached the bottom. Once again, the screen asked a new code.

"Another code?" Satsuki blurted out.

"What? I don't know any other code anymore,"

Satsuki tried to typed a command then pushed the enter button, but geometric shapes floated on the screen and a warning sign.

"What is it?" Aomine asked.

But Satsuki ignored him and continued to press any command that came in her mind.

Aida who was worriedly observing them, linked with Kagami.

_Ai: Kagami-kun....won't you try to link with that blue mist?_

_Kaga: Okay, I will try if I can link with him. But, what will I tell him if he'll connect with me?_

_Ai: that's true...well, try to ask him about computers--_

_Kaga: do aliens knew about computer though,_

_Ai: eh? was he an alien? did you see his true form?_

_Kaga: no, I just assumed. Fine, don't talk to me while I link with him._

Then Kagami closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, dispersing all of his sensory link in the space. He's like floating, he feels so light and calm. After few minutes one string of connection has started to blink, a blue current is trying to reach him.

_bluemist: you're calling me..._

_kaga: sorry for calling out on you, please, we need your help._

_bluemist: and what help could I give?_

_kaga: (a bit reluctance)...._

_bluemist: well?_

_kaga: our ship had stop working because all of the computers and console panels had shut down. If by chance, do you know how to repair them?_

_bluemist: oh, that's my expertise! sure, how can I help you with it?_

_Relief surged through Kagami, before he told him the problem he had asked Aomine first._

_kaga: Aomine, what's our ship status?_

**_Ao: heh? do you know how to repair them,_ **

_kaga: I asked for help and this stranger is willing to give assistance to us, so just give me the damn problem and I will relay it to him._

**_Ao: what? from whom? no one in the group knows about the programmes of our ship._ **

_kaga: this is not the time to ask something like that, just tell me now before he decline._

**_Ao: okay, listen..._ **

_After the long talk Kagami relay the problem to the bluemist in which he easily found out the main cause of the shut down. He gave some commands and click the button this and button that, Kagami was so concentrated in listening while repeating the word commands to Aomine. Aomine and Satsuki work together while Aida kept his link with the other ships who were headed first._

_bluemist: last password is Hiroshi, if the programme ask a confirmation just press enter and its done._

 

_***************_

 

_I'm an alpha too!_

The words became a mantra inside his head. Akashi slid out an exhausting breath from his mouth, pressing his fingers against his temples irritatingly, he pivoted and went to the isolation room instead of forwarding to the white chamber. He wants his mind in peace even for a while. He doesn't want any distraction, he wants to rest and concentrate his mind in the next star system. The monitor had shown them they are nearing their target, it will only takes a day and it will be soon finish.

He reached the isolation room and entered. In here as the name of the room implies, no one can intrude. Even that mystery bluemist won't merge with his mind. Though it really troubled him how was it possible here in space that someone had link with him. And when he said he's an alpha, that triggered the most. How rare to an alpha being link with same alpha as him and that thought has transformed into a tidal wave of electric current deep into his brain. It tighten his every nerves like a vise.

Akashi took a cool, tangy breath before settling himself on the single chair inside the room. He sloped down his body and relaxed, his eyes shut open through the phosphorylic ceiling. It's just too bad that his inner sense won't connect with Mayuzumi then it would be easy for him to smoothly drive the flight. It would be easy for him to locate their target and assist the combat team in exploding the said metal rock. If only that would be so easy.

He shifted his gaze around the room and ended on a particular object placed on top of the side table near him. It puzzled him how come he only noticed it now, does his ability become weak? No way.

Akashi straightened his back and allowed his hand to reach for that object. He put it down on his lap, opened the backpack and rummaged what's inside.

He crooked his brows.

"Preserved foods?" he mumbled when he took out the things inside and placed them on the table. "What are these things doing here inside the room? I don't remember anything in here when I checked the ship before we departed on earth." then he sprung his sight around and landed on a rack. There hanged a space suit, a white towel and a blanket. On the floor was a brown cardboard wide enough for a not so tall like him to lay down, and a plastic bag beside it. He stood up and paddled near it. He picked up the plastic and opened, there are only rubbish inside it. He put it back. Then he took the space suit, he sniffed it. "Doesn't seem to have been used for long,"

Absentmindedly, he returned back to the chair. He sighed wearily before he ran a gauntlet of thinking again. "Who owns these things? Did someone....sneaked?"

He quickly stood up and wheeled out the door, he can't just let slip this matter. An intruder inside the shuttle, it's unacceptable. He screwed. Why didn't he noticed this before they leave earth? What if this intruder sneaked here to destroy the plan? Who sent him? What's his purposed?

"Shit!" he tried to ward off the mental chill coiling inside his brain. He has to move quick. If this intruder's purpose is to stop them from exploding the asteroid, then this mission would fail. Japan will...?? "No way, I won't let it happen. Shit, how careless I am?"

He didn't wasted a single second and he reached the control panel, Midorima and the other two guides were surprised when he slammed the panel door.

"Akashi? What happened?" Midorima asked.

"Do we have cameras on all part of the shuttle?"  he asked while he banged his fingers on the control keys and typed. When he pushed the enter button, a myriad of geometric shapes floated across the screen, then typed again the same manic process on the other screen. He studied the figures before he typed another code, after that, images captured by the cameras inside the shuttle appeared. He moved the mouse and clicked onto the isolation room, rewind the video from the beginning, then he started to play.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked again.

"I thought you went for a rest, its not yet even thirty minutes pass and you returned immediately." Mayuzumi noted.

"I found something in the isolation room, I think someone sneaked in without our knowledge." he answered while his eyes fully concentrated on the monitor.

"What???!!"

When he found out what he's looking for, he stopped the tuning control and observed it.

But he can't see a person inside of the room.

Except....

"Why does this room covered with mist?" Midorima's breathy voice seemed to bounce surprisingly off the control room.

"A blue mist..." Akashi whispered.

"Oh, did you see that?" Takao's voice came from over Midorima's shoulder.

"See what?"

Takao pointed his finger on the monitor.

"A shadow...?" Mayuzumi said as his eyes followed Takao's finger.

Suddenly there's a tinge of light came up to Mayuzumi's mind, he linked quick with Takao.

_Mayu: hey, Takao, do you remember the blue shadow at the last system?_

_Takao: yeah...you don't mean....?_

_Mayu: if my thinking is right, he might be the guide that helped us cross that planet's surface._

_Takao: then try to link with him--_

_Mayu: I can't sense him._

_Takao: huh? How come?_

_Mayu: don't know,_

_Takao: hey, Mayuzumi-san...Akashi said they were linked, could it be, he's his...guide?_

Mayuzumi glared at him vaguely. Takao averted his eyes.

_But if that person said he is an alpha, how can he link himself with us? How did he able to reach Akashi's inner thoughts? And Akashi....he had acknowledged him. So, what's my role now? Back to be a soldier? But I thank him for helping us with the last system though, he can even understand their language. Am I really that useless?_

Mayuzumi clenched his hands secretly, at any rate, he can't be of use as the head guide any longer.

"Don't worry, your ability can still be of use until this mission ends." Akashi said as if he could read Mayuzumi's mind.

"What?" Mayuzumi bristled.

"You are not adept in hiding your feelings, it shows all over your face." Akashi beamed at him conservatively, then drew a slight smile.

_Was he trying to console me?_

"Anyway, let's focus on our mission. We only have 32 hours left to accomplish it so, just be ready. Also, ask White Knight what's their status and when are they gonna catch up with us."

"Yes," Mayuzumi answered and after that he shut up and tried to connect with Kagami. But Mayuzumi was having a hard time searching for either of the White Knight's omegas, there's seem something blocking  his way.

_Kagami? Aida? What's happening, why can't I link with you? Hurry, before Akashi will notice me...._

Since Mayuzumi closed his eyes he didn't noticed Akashi stood infront of him.

"Your expression's said you can't feel them, right, Mayuzumi?"

Startled, Mayuzumi staggered a bit back causing him to tripped and by instinct trying to stop himself from dropping down, his hand grabbed Akashi to hold onto but because the alpha pilot did not expect him to do so, both of them fell on the floor. Akashi on top.

And Mayuzumi couldn't stop but stared at the shorter guy on top of him, like he was absorbing everything and no detail escaping his notice. If not of Midorima's clearing of his throat they would still be in that awkward position.

"Sorry, I was surprised." he apologized and tried to pushed Akashi away from him. His heart thump and he couldn't let the pilot hear or feel it.

Akashi gave him a skeptical glance before finally pulling himself up.  _"tch.."_

There was cold silence hovering them when suddenly Akashi felt one of his string escape from his senses, it surged into the darkness of the space outside, deeper, farther, in a place foreign to him, it happened so fast that he could not imagine how fast was it. Its like a magnet pulling him, he could feel the magnitude of its gravity so strong that he can't refuse a bit. At the other end, he can feel and see another red string like a current of electricity waving towards him, forcing to link with him. He tried to pulled his string back but the other string was so strong, in a second, he lose it and that red string twined with him.

_Stranged, but he felt comfortable, warm and familiar._

Like Akashi lost control of himself, a voice speaks to him.

**_stranger: Finally, I found you._ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

His head ached, speaking mentally seemed to still floating through his mind although he was back to himself. He couldn't just ignore someone needing his help especially now that everyone was in a foreign place, and no other could actually help them. At least, its all he can do as a returned favour for sneaking. Sure, those people inside the shuttle had gotten nervous while thinking of repairing the computers to restart again.Thankfully, it was his expertise.

Kuroko crouched, chin on his knees while his hands clipped between his legs. Now, come to think of it, since they were in space he unconsciously kept linking with the guides whenever they're in a precarious situation. Its not like he did them in purposed or he acted because he wanted to. His senses acted in their own accord, they rushed instantly as soon as he sensed danger. Or that was he thought.

It didn't came in his mind that his own power as an alpha is limitless, thus unconsciously sending his sensory strings to every omegas in the area near him and those omegas were naturally linking with him without any restraint.

"I am not doing anything wrong, am I?" finally he asked himself. "But, oh well, as long as I'm not causing them any trouble I'm willing to be of help and I don't mind even if I get so tired." and before he close his eyes to rest Kuroko yawned softly.

But his mind couldn't stay still. _That red string, who was he? Why in such place did he linked with me? But he said he's an alpha, so why? Why were we in sync with each other? Was he the same as me? Or do he belong in this space? Could he be....my guide? Wrong, an alpha like me can't have an alpha guide. Or could he be my soulmate? Wrong again, an alpha could only have an omega mate. Or...am I really an alpha? Did grandpa had mistook my identity instead of omega? Now, I'm already confuse._

His drifting came into a halt when the shuttle suddenly shook soundly, like they crashed into something hard. He opened his eyes and silently waited if there's a second shake. It only took couples of seconds when the shuttle moved again, this time its longer. It felt like its dragging down. Suddenly, something hot and stinging ran up his head, as if he touched a live wire. Someone was pulling his threads forcefully, he could see the bluestrings coming out from his body. It was like a spark in a spark plug arcing between two points but aren't connecting, igniting internal combustion. Hell, he never felt this kind of force before. It's so strong its as if separating his soul from his physical body.

_Fuck whoever you are, don't link with me now!_

But his strings are starting to ran away zigzag, not just one or two, but 21 for heaven's sake.

"Fuck!" he boldly shouted as he watch them fast forwarding, stretching his hands as if he can catch them. "Come back!" while he was struggling himself to not let go of those strings, the shuttle has lost its path into space and it started crumbling upside down. Fast banging into every debris, colliding with them in every corner.

And to make matter worst, since he did not anticipate this to happen he was a messed and his head coiling. Before everything turned black, Kuroko had voluntarily let go all of his strings because he felt that all of people in this mission were in danger and by instinct he needed to help them.

"Hang in there, I won't let anyone get hurt. I will make sure that we go back on earth all in tact." and he closed his eyes.

***

 

**_Finally, I've found you!_ **

These words has made Akashi think, found me? Finally? And what that's supposed to mean? Or could it be the bluestring that once linked with him? But not, the feelings he's feeling now was different from that time and this one's a redstring. Which meant that they have same smell, same color and same blood.

_Don't be ridiculous! There's no way someone is same as me. Don't look down on me, cut it out!_

He gasped, his mind spun and then scrabbled madly to break the connection regardless of what consequence it give. Forcefully, Akashi pulled back his own string inside his body though it was a bit hard to do it, he managed anyway. He leaned his back against the white wall, exhausted from the tugging. Some drops of sweat smeared down his face and his breath way faster than usual, he was too focused on that unwelcome redstring he didn't noticed his companions in the shuttle looking at him with their eyes wondering.

"What happened, Akashi?" Midorima asked, shot his line of sight back to the consoles of the shuttle.

Akashi heaved a loud breath before he spoke. "Nothing." he raised his hand telling them not to ask anymore.

However, no one was convinced yet no one uttered another word.

"Anyway, are we there yet?" he glanced at Mayuzumi.

"A minute," Mayuzumi closed his eyes and concentrate his mind in the outerspace, envisioning their path towards the target. "Eighteen hours to go, 98° southeast clearing. Some small rocks are along the way, but not enough to hinder the path. I will try to accelerate my sensory to match up the speed."

"Alright," Akashi said. "Takao, link with the other guides and tell to ready themselves. Wait for my command of execution, let them set their shuttles in a position where they can be safe once the target will explode."

"Acknowledge," and Takao linked with the other guides immediately.

Midorima step aside to let Akashi in the consoles back.

"Shintaro, give your command with the soldiers to prepare and position the bullets. We are about to execute our mission,"

"Yes," Midorima replied as he turned his back after he saw Akashi piloting the shuttle in a good course.

On the monitor, it shows the image of the metal rock and their shuttle where they are approaching the point to accomplish the task. Working as one with the pilot and his guide together with the soldiers, they merged their senses in order to deal with the task alone, to become blind of any other hindrances across the deadly dark space they weren't sure of success. Akashi tested every system of the shuttle assuring himself that all the consoles are fully functional while Mayuzumi and the other guides scanned the vast space, making it sure there were no other mental traces of vicious debris. As Mayuzumi stretches his string to its limit, he felt a powerful yet incomprehensible minds permeating twelve moons away encircling them. Barely noticed, one of his discordant string was intruded. It took him fractions of seconds before the wave of electricity touched his conscious mind and a few seconds more until he had identify them.

"Ships!" Mayuzumi shouted. "There are other ships in the space aside from us."

"How near are they?" Akashi asked, still in a calm voice.

"Twelve moons away, but they're fast. If we don't move faster they might catch us soon."

"Do you think they're dangerous ships? How many of them?" Midorima asked as he twisted the scanner so that the alarm will blink when the new ships could come within.

"Three ships are blinking red lights while four ships are blinking blue, one ship...exploded?" surprised by what Mayuzumi saw, his voice broke in a panic because the exploded ship was heading down towards them.

"What do you mean exploded?" Akashi asked.

"I don't know what's happening but can you divert our path in another direction? I will speak with Kagami and Kasamatsu to change their path as well."

"Show me where to cross over,"

"Turn at 65° east," Mayuzumi said as his mind emerged through the dark space and link with the other guides.

Akashi turned the ship at its top speed towards east as he checked the monitor, indeed the alarm ringed. But right after he managed to put the shuttle in a safe place, the shuttle bucked slightly in mild turbulence and then he noticed puffs of cold air fluffing by the small windows and they're moving very fast. Too fast! The shuttle bucked again. Then a low rumble of hard thing vibrated near them enough to shook their shuttle, hop and dive midspace.

"Shit!" he uttered. "Just when we are approaching our target and this is happening." never did Akashi thought that the hard thing that vibrated next to them a while ago was an aftershock wave of the exploded ship. Then the shuttle rocked with forced and shuddered as another bum heard, another hit this time it struck directly the left wing of the shuttle. It blasted ripping through opening the passages and rooms of the shuttle, the white walls buckled, crumbling down the equipments and control panels. He saw his comrades out of balance and each one of them were thrown hardly in every corner inside of the shuttle, subconsciously, their inner thoughts yell out of help. Unknowingly, their silent voices of help reached out one single person and forcefully tugging out his strings to link with them. While Akashi flew away, and before he collided with the heavy equipments that were thrown off, a bluestring came quickly coiling his waist. It was holding him tight yet it was warm as if the bluestring was afraid of hurting him. Then after a few minutes when he felt the shuttle calmed still, he slowly opened his eyes.

The insides were wrecked totally, equipments and other things all over the place. Electric waves arcing through the console panels but the monitor was still in tact, he could see lights blinking. He was relieved when he saw that White Knights and Hope Constellation shuttles were just nearby and seemed floating. He tried to moved and looked for the others. To his surprised, his comrades were safe and just like him, they were coiled in their waist with a bluestring.

He spoke with his guide first. "Mayuzumi, are you awake? Please speak if you hear me."

Slowly, Mayuzumi who was thrown at the next corner moved and sat upright. "Yeah, I'm here." he replied as he massage his forehead. He felt a bit nauseous.

"Can you connect with the others and asked if they're all right?"

"Yes," though he wanted to protest because he wasn't calmed back yet, Mayuzumi had to link with them at the very moment still unaware of the bluestring holding him at balance.

_Can you hear me? Please answer me if you do, we need to know your situation there._

He waited for a few minutes when Kasamatsu has finally connected with him.

_Kasa: yeah, as of now we're in a total mess. Our ship was blown away and all of our equipments were destroyed and broken. I doubt if they are in any use after._

_Mayu: how about your comrades there? Anyone hurt?_

_Kasa: nah, miraculously, we are all safe....shit, I think Kise got injured._

_Mayu: okay, try to tend the injured ones. Once you're finish please report immediately, we don't have enough time our target is coming in the spot._

_Kasa: alright....._

Mayuzumi tried again to connect with any one of the White Knight's guide and not another minute when finally Kagami spoke to him.

_Kaga: Mayuzumi-san? Can you hear me?_

_Mayu: yeah, what's the situation in your ship?_

_Kaga: fortunately, we are all fine. Thanks to these bluestrings, we're barely hanging out here. But inside were all destroyed, all shut down._

_Mayu: bluestrings?_

_Kaga: yup, and I'm sure its from the same person who was helping us from the beginning. How about you there? I already spoke with Tatsuya and he said they're also fine although Kise and Hyuuga were hurt._

_Mayu: anyhow, find any ways to fix your shuttle. In a matter of ten hours, we have to finish our job here and then go back to earth at once. Link with me any time, for now we have to fix our own shuttle._

And Mayuzumi disconnected.

Now that he think about it, he remembered yelling out of help when the shuttle suddenly bucked up and rock. As if instinctively his inner thoughts will actually find someone's help, and now its obvious with the string holding him still.

_Although no one still don't know who you are, I am really grateful that you were always there when we are in danger. I should give my proper thanks to you once this mission is done._

Slowly, he stood up and slid his feet to look for their other comrades. He saw Akashi heading out to the isolation room, wondered what he's going to do there. Firstly he saw Midorima stuck under the couch skewed horrendously. He was unconscious. Mayuzumi pulled him slowly and safely lay him straight on the floor. Next to him was Takao hugging tight of the corner pole, there's blood splats over his face and his eyes spoke of fear. Calmly, Mayuzumi asked Takao to hold off and sit beside Midorima while the three soldiers came near them unscathed.

"For now, let's calm first ourselves and wait for our leader's command. Akashi went off to the isolated room, what he'd do there, I have no knowledge about it. But if I maybe right, and if you were aware of this bluestrings that was holding us from falling, he might be there now. Akashi, maybe, wanted to look for himself and maybe, he wanted a confirmation of his hunch. If his guess is right, I might not be the lead guide of this mission anymore. Eventhough that mysterious guy over there had sneaked in this mission, keep in mind that he had helped us several times when we're in bad situations." Mayuzumi said. "Even if this means I'll be on the sideline, if it will help us accomplish this job, it doesn't matter to me. Just that, I wanted this to end immediately and return back to earth."

No one speaks, but Mayuzumi's words got through into their minds.

While Akashi.....

Though his legs were hurt from the bucking of the shuttle, he tried to move them in to the isolation room where the bluestrings came from. He's sure for now that he's there, and as he walked near, there's this strong pull of gravity attracting him. His hunch was confirmed, this person, whoever he is, is definitely his guide.

***

 

Sitting still on the floor, his back facing the door Kuroko painstakingly holding all the strings that he had let go a while ago. It's hurting him since scattering them was forcefully done, its harder than when he's only speaking with them. But even so, he didn't let go off any one. This is a critical test for him on how long he could hold onto them, this was the very first time happened to him.

Gritting his teeth, yet another strong aura was coming near him.

_Shit, what will I do? I can't let go even a single string, or else...shit, shit, shit!_

His body stiffened and scarcely holding each string when the strong aura he sensed stopped just behind him. He didn't turned to face that someone.

"So, you're here afterall." low and husky, his voice vibrated near his left ear. "Just who are you? And what is your intention sneaking into our shuttle? Did someone sent you to sabotage our mission?"

Wide eyes, Kuroko slowly stood up and turned his body to face the person behind him.  _But what should I say? Will he believe me if I tell him I just wanted to go outerspace? Will he believe me if I say its my dream to reach other star system? That I was fulfilling my grandfather's dream? That there's something I need to confirm for myself? Will he believe that no one sent me here, that I was not going to sabotage this mission. Crap, what should I do? Moreover, I can't let go of the strings._

"I can read your mind, I can hear you." the man interrupted his mind talking.

Kuroko quickly raised his head and got surprised when he saw the person infront of him.

"A...kashi Seijuro?"

 

TBC...

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Drip....drip....drip.

"You're bleeding," after looking properly his situation, Akashi noticed the bloods dripping along the side of the bluehead's face. He slowly walked near him only to halt midway when Kuroko raised his left hand palm opened stopping him.

"Please," the hoarseness of his voice came vaguely. "Don't...c-come near me."

"Huh? But you are wounded, let me look at it." Akashi said and he slide again forward, slowly.

But the bluehead insisted him to stop where he was standing. He expected this guy will argue with him and he was braced for it.

"Fine, but at least let go that bundle of strings you are holding. That's the reason why you were hurt." his voice had turned gentle, perhaps a bit hesitant. As he looked about he could see clearly the room they were in and its in a mess, it was like a typhoon run amok in there and yet this fellow abandoned himself just to save him and his comrades.

"If I....if I let go of this, then what use am I in this journey? This is the only way I could think in exchanged of me sneaking in your shuttle during an important mission." he was starting to really feel tired but Kuroko's determination wasn't a shit. In fact, the more he could show them his usefulness. "So, please...let me do this."

"But...are you alright?"

Kuroko managed to nod without his head splitting into two as he tried to smile slightly.

"Then," Akashi said. "Can I go near you? Let me see your wound, there were medicines prepared in case we're injured."

Slowly, yet in a heap Akashi stood next to Kuroko checking his wounds.

At this moment, time was their enemy, an eternity of minutes that held them motionless with few of them injured.

"Can you walk? The monitor room is just on the other corner, my comrades are all there and the medicines also."

"Somehow, but I think you might help me stand up a bit. I don't have enough strength left in my body." the bluehead said but still clenching all those strings in his hands.

Akashi helped him stand and they both went to the control room.

"Please, for once let go off these strings. Don't worry too much, the two other shuttles had already confirmed their situations and they're all safe." smoothly, Akashi spoke. "We can't tend your wound like that," his hand that was on the bluehead's shoulder squeezed him there trying to convince him.

Kuroko lowered his eyes to the floor as they walked their way to the others, maybe, its actually better if he hold off them free for now so that he can regain his strength back. And to the pilot's concern, Kuroko was slowly letting go the strings off his hands.

Akashi felt relieved.

When they reach the control room, everyone there glanced at each other uneasy. Their faces showing more of a surprised than that of a shock. Shocked because unexpectedly their main pilot was calmly holding him, surprised because they thought the intruder was a foreign creature, an alien who was from any of the planets they had passed through.

Just only .01% that they guessed he was from Earth, and it was the guy they thought a pumpkin on top of that.

Kuroko, finger-crossed, bowed his head as he seek an apology. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, I didn't wished to cause your mission any trouble."

Mayuzumi, on his thought  _"surprisingly, with that small body of yours, you had managed to hold us all in one go. Even I couldn't do that, just how powerful was your strength?"_

Kuroko glanced at him that made Mayuzumi flinched, he did forgot that this guy has the ability stronger than any one of them and he could easily read their minds.

_Kuroko: I don't know myself, this was the very first time that I used my strength and believe it or not,  I am surprised and overwhelmed that I can actually connect with everyone else where in fact I am an alpha._

"You're....really an alpha?" unconsciously Mayuzumi broadcasted and immediately covered his mouth. "Sorry,"

Kuroko smiled. "Its fine, I know you'd be surprised. I can't explain but that's the truth,"

"Introduction aside, we'll have to tend your injury now or you might lose lot of blood." Midorima chimed in as he prepared the medicine kit.

Akashi and the others looked around and started to fix the messy room, Kuroko sat down exhausted on his hunch leaning his back on the wall. He closed his eyes and not a long minute he fell asleep.

After Midorima had cleaned the bluehead's wound, he helped his comrades and they tried to boot all of the devices in the control panel. Much to their disappointment, not a single device worked. They're all flat down which gave them a very bad situation.

The worst was that, they even didn't know the metal rock was only seven moon distance away from them and if, by God's grace they can escape the danger, they have only ten hours more to prepare. It was too difficult because they don't have the heart to disturb Kuroko's resting while regaining his strength or else, Japan will be wash out from the map.

On the other shuttle.

White Knight, when the bluestring let them off, all of them started to clean up and fix the broken things inside the control room. One of the computer was completely wrecked and cannot be fix at all. Aomine as the main pilot of the group managed to balance the shuttle in a floating mode, holding off the brake. Momoi did her best to shut on the monitors but sadly, they're only blinking white and black. Still, she repeated the same manic process on the other computers and stared at the lights blinking randomly before her as she pressed the heels of her hands against her temples, desperately trying to make the device work. But nothing happened. And the time was approaching.

Hope Constellation, Kise managed to assembled the group despite the fact two of them were injured. Badly enough, he can't move his left hand which was hard for him to control all of the panels. Murasakibara wasn't that expert in piloting yet, truthfully, this was his first attempt. Luckily, he had taught Kasamatsu a bit of control panels before, he can be his left hand.

Nine hours left.

 

***

 

**Earth, 3 days left.**

 

Desperation had the entire WSSA completely, and no one couldn't even do a thing. Yesterday they lost contact with all of the three shuttles outerspace and until now yet they had to communicate with them. The president can't decide a plan if he will send another shuttle for a back up, or send shuttles for the combat to explode the meteor that was, visibly seen on the screen, falling faster than what they had calculated. Or, send a back up and a combat at the same time.

Worse comes to worst, they need an expert who has the ability to connect to them. The person who designed the programmes of the three shuttles was missing exactly 15 days and they can't locate where he was. Other members who helped him during the installation of the programmes have no idea how to contact him or any relatives they can ask. Actually, he was on the list of missing people compiled in the police reports.

The president even thought that he was upset when he declined his suggestion and left the association.

"President, the prime minister of Japan was asking if they can start to evacuate their people in a secluded area." Gen. Hanamiya spoke to him.

The president sighed, he can't give an appropriate answer. "Well..." he closed his eyes.

"Small debris of the meteor has been slowly bombarding the area, fortunately there's none yet injured or wounded and no houses destroyed. But we can't delay the evacuation now, saving hundreds of people are more important. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice others so that--"

"Shut up! What are you saying? Those people in the outerspace are fighting not only for their own life but also a hundreds of people here on Earth and you are here spouting such ridiculous things. Gen., put yourself in their situation right now. Who do you think is more suffering?" the president snapped out flaring.

Hanamiya was shut out.

"I'm sorry,"

"Just help think of any plan to this problem instead of blabbering,"

Tension was airing the control room of the building, everyone's face seemed lose hope already.

It was so silent, it felt forever.

 

***

 

**The day of explosion.**

 

*******

 

"We only have five hours left, the meteor is three moons away from us. Its a do or die. Are you prepared?" Akashi asked his comrades, through Mayuzumi and Takao, they were link with the other shuttles. If only Kuroko was awake, it would be easier to plan.

"And we can't do anything with the devices," Mayuzumi hackled. "Fuck," and he gritted his teeth. He glanced at the unconscious still Kuroko, he sighed.  _Please wake up! Hurry!_

As if it reached Kuroko's inner mind, slowly, he moved.

Everyone surrounded him in an instant.

"Are you awake?"

"Please, wake up!"

"Are you alright? Can you hear us?"

Kuroko opened his eyes, "Ugh." he groaned, stirring as he elevated his feet.

He squatted on the floor, Akashi took both of his hands and rubbed them, kneading warmth into his limp fingers. He smoothed his bangs fallen from his forehead. He was sweating coldly. Kuroko flashed them with an apologetic look.

As for the sight, it wasn't good for Mayuzumi. He cursed himself silently.  _This is not the time to feel jealous. Though I admit, Akashi never even laid a finger to me._

"How's....the mission?" Kuroko asked, his voice was utterly thin and low, ignoring the thought he just heard from Mayuzumi.

No one answered.

"I see." then, he had to fix first the programmes or else they can't figure any thing forward. "Please help me and cooperate with me, guides, link with the other guides and tell them exactly what I'm going to say. Instruct them to go in the control room," he ordered.

Mayuzumi and Takao did, a few seconds and they're all linked as one entity.

As kuroko explain everything while fixing the programmes, Mayuzumi and Takao sent the information to the other omegas. As the metal rock approaching nearly, panic had shook their minds and they lose calm. The fear had come creeping in, pushing out their confidence. Yet, Kuroko was obviously the only one calmed and composed.

Because he needs to, panic won't do them any good and if as well he gets swayed, they're all done for.

But his hands started to tremble, his knees shaking and he's sweating even colder than ice.

_Fuck! And oh, so fuckingly fuck!_

He tried to distract his thoughts by concentrating on the keyboards, too intent on restoring his closed mental link with the others, forgetting that everyone were actually listening to his dirty mouth, yet still they chuckled.

Another few seconds and bingo!

A sighed of relief came fluttering.

"Now, the main pilot." Kuroko said. "Please give your command, as all you know, this is the meteor." he pointed the blinking red light. The meteor had entered the boundary of danger, the alarm ringed.

"Link with Aomine and Kise," Akashi took over the control panel. "Please bring me near the target."

Kuroko lead the way, his eyes closed and opened his mind mentally and obeyed the order as responsive to his commands.

Akashi, Aomine and Kise, in same manner, same time, worked long enough to fire the target. A few brief moment they turned and the metal rock was completely exposed and in lined within their sight.

Warning lights lit up all across the control panel and no one hesitated. Focused on the target, worked as one and the three pilots aimed the heart of the crippled meteor at their center.

5

 

4

 

3

 

....something's wrong. There's a shadow that hindered their line of sight.

 

2....

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Akashi shouted before they could press the fire button, "Duck and back away, now!"

 

1....

 

.....

 

 

.....

 

A bright, fiery explosion boomed in the dark space and as quickly as it exploded it faded into nothingness.

 

BOOM!

 

***

 

 **Earth**.

 

People were transferred into a secured area, the target place was fully evacuated and empty. The wind was so heavy, dusts were floating everywhere, debris of the metal rock was audibly falling from the sky. Some buildings were crumbled, destroyed, burned. Sounds of falling rocks were like thunders it crashes everything it landed. Smokes and ashes fluttering, it was hell-like.

Murmurs of prayers lingering the entire building of WSSA, all eyes locked on the big screen. The president sent four shuttles in the space two yesterday, two for combats and two for the back ups. He already thought that the first three shuttles failed the mission and might be dead now. But if they were still alive and only lost contact, it would be best.

The metal rock was nearing the most outer layer of Earth, any moment now it will wash out the western part of Japan. The shuttle sent yesterday can't go near it, it has to relocate away and find a better place to shoot.

Clock is ticking. Hearts are thumping. Breathing is really hard and heavy.

Silence fluttered. Everyone closed their eyes.

Its over. The meteor had reach the outermost layer of the earth.

 

"Mission failed." the president sighed in sadness.

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1.....

 

BOOM!

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"....hurts," Akashi murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry, then he closed them again to steady his breathing. He's still alive. "What happened? Shit."

Patiently, he snailed upright and brought himself to sit, rubbed his temples by his fingertips as he tried to recall just what had happened. He leaned his back against the wall, "...ugh, fuck. My whole body hurts." He stared up, the ceiling? Don't know, but all he saw was white. Suddenly, a sticky liquid dripped down along his face. "What's this?" he smeared it by his hand. "...blood, my head must have wounded."

He lowered his vision and was shut silenced when his eyes came into view. It was only then he realized what danger situation he's in, no, with all his men. Unfortunately, he can't move. Not a single finger.  _What about my men? Where are they? Are they all fine? And, where are we supposed to be? Yeah, how about that guy?_ Honestly, he had hoped that guy helped them yet again. So, quickly he felt himself, only to grit his teeth.  _No strings._ Then, that guy's certainly in his position too. He's the head leader of this mission, he should be the first one to make a move.

But first, he must have to regain his strength and relocate his men. Though he was still in pain, he stood up. His stomach wanted to erupt. Staggering, but slowly he surveyed the shuttle. Finally, he could see one of them lying across the hallway. He kneeled down and hunched over to help him to sit.

"Mayuzumi, are you awake? Can you lift a finger?" he asked in a quiet voice.

To answer him, Mayuzumi did lift his pinky finger. There were some splotches of red color on his face. He's wounded too. Akashi let out a tired sigh. He helped the guide to lean aside the couch. He could tell even without seeing his body that Mayuzumi have only minor injuries, only the wound in his arm was cut wide and deep open. He ripped a small gash of his sleeve making it huge, hanging flag, then wrapped it around the said wound.

"Thanks," Mayuzumi whispered, his eyes were still closed. "Akashi, do you think we landed on some planet in this system?"

"Who knows. We have to find the others before we think of what's to be done. If all of us are safe, then we can't have all the free time to relax. We didn't even know what happened with the target, if it reached the earth or if we successfully hit it. Now, hurry and regain your strength and try to link with all the guides."

The corner of his mouth curled up in a twitch, Mayuzumi grunted. "...ugh," then he closed his eyes and concentrate. He quietly linked with the other guides.

The first one to answer the electricity of the link was Kagami of the other shuttle.

_Kaga:  Mayuzumi-san...._

_Mayu:  what of your shuttle? are you all fine?_

_Kaga:  the two pilots and Riko here have only small injuries, Aomine has a deep cut in his shoulder and Momoi has a sprained in her ankle. I think I broke a rib but its alright I can still move. The problem is the two soldiers, they're blood-soaked. Riko had wrapped the part where the blood's oozing out, lucky that it stopped though they're still unconscious._

_Mayu:  that's good then. report to us when they wake up, oh, were you still inside of your shuttle?_

_Kaga:  yes, but it was wrecked and shattered. the ceiling was off so we could see the sky._

_Mayu:  sky?_

_Kaga:  yeah, I think we landed in a planet and...actually...we're in danger. sorry, but can you hold still the link for me? I will send you a vision of the creature that surrounding us right now._

_At first was blurry, and when Mayuzumi thought he could see the vision clearly, there was a shadow that blocked it until their links were cut._

Mayuzumi squeaked, the sudden cut off of their links brought a piercing pain in his brain. He haven't yet recovered when a new link connected with him, it was Kasamatsu this time.

_Kasa:  before I lost link with you, please receive immediately this vision and record it in your mind. Kagami said that there was a guide more powerful than you but he can't feel him right now, he send me the image quickly when he lost link with you and ordered me to send it to you right away. try to find the guide Kagami told me while you still can, he might be our hope to set us free from our situation. As of now, our shuttle was captured and we're being locked up in a cell. We don't know yet who put put us in here, but certainly, we had landed in a planet. Don't worry, no one was severely injured, just some small wounds and scratches._

_Mayu:  okay, image captured._

_Kasa:  someone's coming, if found out and cut off the links, do your best not to be captured. We don't know what danger will they bring us, or they might just execute us all here. If anything, save your life and go back to Earth. Forget about us and---_

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Mayu:  damn!_

_Takao:  what's wrong, Mayuzumi-san?_

_Mayu:  ah, I didn't feel you linked with me._

_Takao:  you were spacing out._

_Mayu:  no, I was speaking with Kagami and then with Kasamatsu just now but our links were cut off. Hey, Takao, they said they landed in a planet and were taken captives. Should we tell to our pilots now or later?_

_Takao:  What do you think? By the way, you said they were captured, by who?_

Mayuzumi sent him the image of the creature that Kasamatsu sent him a while ago.

_Takao:  w-whoooooaaah...what kind of creature was that? scary._

_Mayu:  they might be the residents of the planet they're held in._

_Takao: what if they killed them?_

_Mayu:  we only have one thing to do. Escape and return back to Earth-- that is, if we can actually escape. Our shuttle is in total wreck, I doubt if it still work. Anyway, where are you? I and Akashi are inside the control panel._

_Takao: the hallway, Shin-chan is injured quiet bad. I took out the med kit and tending him now. We'll meet you there after I'm done._

_Mayu:  okay, try not to cut your link._

When Mayuzumi opened his eyes, Akashi was sitting infront of him. He was kind of startled hence he flinched unconsciously.

"How are they?" the pilot asked him with an impatient look.

"They're all injured but nothing to worry, they're safe." he replied, barely audible.

"You're keeping a secret, its clearly seen in your eyes.

Mayuzumi grunted. "Tch."  _Eventhough we can't connect, he can still read my mind._ "Kasamatsu said they were captured, as well as Kagami and the other men."

"Then, let's go out and search for them. All of us must go back to Earth alive."

"But we don't know where they are."

"If they said they were captured, that only means they landed in the same planet because if not, you can't link with them that far. I know much about connecting, you can only link with them if you're in the same planet or space. You can't when you're not. That also means, we landed on the planet the same with them."

"That might be true, Akashi. But there's one thing you might not know. We can connect even if we're at farthest opposite sides, because I am a half breed."

"Then its good, we can find them through you--" Akashi said but was stopped by Mayuzumi half-sentence.

"That is also true, but unfortunately, these creatures cut off our links. I am of no help, guaranteed."

Akashi wanted to say something when they heard some footsteps coming in near, for a few minutes, Takao and Midorima came in. The guide carefully helped Midorima rest down and sat on the floor next to Akashi. The other two soldiers, Nebuya and Haizaki, came after. The only one not there was Kuroko.

Mayuzumi's eyes wandered around. Akashi noticed him.

He said, " I can't sensed him, that bluehead Kuroko. He might be thrown in another corner of the shuttle."

Upon hearing the bluehead, Haizaki spoke for the first time.

"As to that bluehead guide or whatever, I think he's not in here any more."

All heads turned to him, eyes waiting for an explanation.

"The small window near the restroom was broken, I found splotches of blood on the edges of the broken window. I guessed, he was thrown out when the shuttle's flew and crumbled."

Akashi was the first one to run through the said restroom.  _Haizaki wasn't lying, there's blood in the broken glasses._

He return back to the control room when no one's after him.

At the moment, only one thing run through their minds.

_He's positively dead._

 

* * *

 

His eyes were wide open, fell on a middle aged man as he came back to life. He was caught off for an instant. His blue hair was full, lush, long and soft, complimenting the tender look in his eyes. They were the most blue. His eyebrows had the sharp arch of a raptor's wings in flight. Those eyes that were as blue as his own held him with gaze surely as a grip of iron would, speaking of somewhat kind of like secret. He saw longing flaring in there, a kind of look that was burning with so much love and care. A look that felt that he had always known him, that he had always been a part of him, searching his eyes as if he was searching his soul.

The man was tall. The clothes he wore were like none he had ever seen in reality, he thought those clothes could only be use in plays, in movies, and in dramas. The cloth was coloured almost pure white, almost glistening, bore none of laces and frills he was used to seeing. It was simple cut yet so elegant in its own way. It suited him well. He looked like a king. He looked kind yet there's this aura surrounding him of the highest nobility. Intimidating. Like of that of an aristocrat.

Beside the man was, he thought without blinking, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  But in contrast with the man, she was normal. He meant, normal. Like him, she smell of Earth while the man smelled of an alien. She had small face, with a small nose and thin lips. Her eyes were as midnight black. Her lashes were long and curled. When their eyes met, he felt something familiar. A kind of look that only his grandfather looked at him. Wait. Grandfather? Now that he thinks about it, this woman was like a photocopy of his late grandfather.

Thump!

No. Its just a coincidence. Nothing to get thump about.

Then he saw them smiled, and spoke to him after.

"You're finally awake. Not that you slept for long though. How are you feeling?" the woman asked. Her hand reached his cheeks and touched him.

Thump!

_Still my heart._

"You have wounded your arms and legs, but don't worry. They were already taken care of. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat or would you rather bath first?"

"W-wounded?" his voice cracked. "Huh, ahm...where I am please? The shuttle...the pilots and guides and...the soldiers. The meteorite, did it explode? Did it hit Earth?" he asked in succession.

"Calm down. It didn't hit Earth. It exploded just before it crossed the line that separates Earth and the outer space."

"Oh, that's good then...But....how come? I was certain we didn't able to shoot it."

"Did you see it fall?"

"Well, that is....ah, I think no because we were suddenly blocked. Something flew right before our eyes, and when we thought we're over...there's something like gravity that pulled us away...then everything went dark."

" ** _That's because we pulled you away,"_**

"Is..that so."  _he spoke, I know his language is different but somehow I can understand it. I wonder why..._

" ** _Though we're not one to talk but all of you are on the way to our victory, we nearly won the war but because there were shuttles that entered our space war-zone, we couldn't just attack those stupid Apiritzi. My soldiers felt that you people aren't from this system, and with my planet's rule not to touch creatures not from our star system made them the decision to pull back. The shuttle you were in was taken here one day ago."_**

"V-victory? War-zone?" confused, he asked.

"We are currently engaged in a war with another planet, our enemy is called Apiritzi. As of now, our soldiers returned back to the war-one and promised us to come back home undefeated, to win the war. We hope by that time, all of you will recovered and your shuttle will be fixed." the woman justified his thoughts.

**_"We know why you are here in our territory, we are the reason why you rushed here anyway. So, to compensate your planet with our miscalculation, my soldiers were the one who stopped that metal rock to fall and right there they exploded it. Its a luck that no one was hurt."_ **

"Then, where are my comrades? There should be three shuttles here, right?"

Kuroko's eyes came to them and he was disturbed by the kind of face they had shown him.

The old man stared at him a little longer before opening his mouth. "Only your shuttle was brought here."

He forced himself to speak, but barely because he was shocked with knowing the two shuttles aren't with them. "Then, w-what about the other six people in my shuttle?"

The woman gave him a heavy sighed. "By now, our people have them tend their wound and injuries so you don't have to worry too much."

"What about....the other two s-shuttles?" he kept his fingers crossed, hoping they're all be fine.

The old man looked again in his blue eyes, though they were of the same color, the old man's eyes were impaling him with so much power. _**"Forgive us, though we have enough ships to take all of the three shuttles in tow. The other two ships, badly, were thrown to the side of our enemies."**_

"Since its your fault that we're here sacrificing our own lives, why did you not try harder to chase them and take the two shuttles away from them?"

"Are you saying, we have to take all the risks and save them together with you?"

"Yes,"

"That would be ridiculous! Its like you're telling us, "They were caught in the fire and we have to jump in the fire too and all of us will be dead". Of course, our soldiers did think. But for the current situation, they had to save what was in their hands and that is you and your friends. It may be our fault, but that's also no reason to risk our own lives, our own planet. We did what we thought was the safest way to save your own planet, and there's a reason why you have to be taken here no matter what."

"So....those two shuttles, are in danger."

"We can't conclude that yet,"

**_"Don't worry, we send enough soldiers to look for them. It may be hard and tough, but we should keep our hopes that they can take them from those Apiritzis. Those creatures are too dangerous but my soldiers were born fighters, they'll be safe. And also, we hope your friends won't be taken as experiments--"_ **

"Experiment?!! What do you mean?"

"Apiritzis are all born omegan, it would be bad if there are alphas within your friends. They may be of different race, but its still a fact they are alphas. You should know that omegan can bear a child too easily especially when they're mated during in their heat. Apiritzis are no difference, since they are all omegan and bear only omegan of their race, their population increases by every second. Their planet is a small one, the reason why they started war with us was to invade us and take our planet as their own. They had already subjugated the planet of Quitziria, and if we hadn't helped the planet of Audilons, they might be one of them now."

**_"Its not like your friends will be dissected or anything, the Apiritzis are only after of their alphan genes, you see, omegas are not that strong and powerful though there are few of them who were trained to fight, still they're not a match to us."_ **

"Holy.....fuck.....all of them counted twelve and eight are alphas."

_**"If you think they'll only after the alphas, you are wrong. Even the omegas don't have a escape, they could also use their semen to bear hybrids of omegan descent."** _

"In one or two days, our soldiers can send us the progress of their mission. Since almost of the Apiritzi's soldiers are out in space because of the war, its much easier to enter their planet. Audilonians, Deaerixians and Praionians aided us some of their soldiers and are now engaged outside while our very own are the ones infiltrating. Before they'll know it, your friends are already in our hands."

_That would be great if they'll be saved within two or three days then we can all go back to Earth, but I wonder why she said they had to take and protect me no matter what...what does that mean? And why do I have this strange feelings towards them, I feel like I have known them for so long._

When he looked at them, he noticed the gentle smile yet too amusing in the woman's lips. He was too preoccupied by this trifling thoughts that it did not enter his mind that the two adults can also read him clearly.

He really wanted to ask them and by the time he started to open his mouth, he was stopped by a sudden interference of someone outside the room.

After he was permitted to enter the room, the door opened and there appeared a humanoid alien. He looked nothing the same with the two adults infront of him, but Kuroko daren't ask why.

_**"Report,"** _

The said humanoid bowed before them and took a short glanced at Kuroko, the bluehead once again felt surprised when even at him he was bowed at. He bowed in response. But he was shocked when the humanoid bowed down on his knees and dropped his hands, palms down the floor, before him.

"Oh no...he doesn't need to do that! Please tell him to stand up." panicky, he asked the woman to speak with the humanoid.

The woman just smiled. The humanoid spoke.

**_"A member of the highest rank of the heirarchy has no obligation to bow his head to a commonor like me, I'm sorry, my young lord."_ **

"Huh? Could you please explain to me what is he saying?"

"I'll do all the explanation later, I know that you are confused. Right now, what's important is to know the reason why he is here." the woman replied. She then gave the go to the humanoid to report.

_**"My lord, milady, there's an emergency alert from the foreign people. We have to quarantined one of them, he's certainly the same with the others but there's danger we had felt around him. We don't understand each other, seeing how his comrades respect him he might be the leader. Please come and see him, we are not sure but he stinks the blood of Apiritzi."** _

"Stinks the blood of Apiritzi? Aren't they your enemy?" Kuroko quietly asked, eyebrows furrowed. If he said the leader, it must be.....

 

_Huh? How could that be...??_

 

__TBC__

 

 


End file.
